


Marvel Smut (Dirty)

by Smut Slut (AriesBuenos)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBuenos/pseuds/Smut%20Slut
Summary: I'm open to write anything, though some things might not be as good as others depending on how I personally feel about things. The only thing I do not write is non role-play rape (Because some do like rape-play which is consensual). All ships, X-readers, AUs and kinks welcome, just comment a request(the first 10~ are my own requests because I'm a horny, kinky bitch). I do write about the actors as well, not just their portrayed characters





	1. |MF||Loki Laufeyson I

Many would call you both lucky and unlucky. You were unlucky because you came from the slums of Asgard, but lucky because you were born with a natural aptitude towards magic. Unlucky because this didn’t help your non-abusive but alcoholic deadbeat older brother and you pay for life, lucky because a guard of notable standing noticed you and got you enrolled for lessons at the castle. Lucky because one of the princes was in your class, unlucky because it was Loki, the trickster.

Many, many times, he’d screwed with your spells or scared you at the perfect moment to make you mess up. Just as many times, you’d switched his Asgardian water lilies for the much more versatile Ice cotton flower. Twice as many times, you’d helped him understand the challenging material taught in sorcery. Just as many times, he’d helped you get away from the horny soldiers-in-training that found you to ravishing not to approach. Now, you were both on your way to the library for studying, Loki walking with you after having just thwarted yet another hopeful suitor.

The young prince looked for the more questionable spells, while you focused on the more supportive ones. While he learned how to perfectly copy someone’s appearance, voice, and behaviors, you learned how to cast defensive sheilds that could just as easily be used in more offensive ways like a slash of magic that could cut through even the strongest of armour. “Lady (Y/n), might I inquire for assistance?” You looked up from your book, lips pursing at the mischievous look he wore. You sighed, marking your spot in the large book and waltzing over to where the raven haired problem child stood.

“Of course my prince.” You complied, secretly enthralled by the risk of being caught. “What can I do for you?” The boy grinned, then melted away in a glimmer of green light. You jumped in surprise whipping around and nearly falling backwards when the real Prince was right there. He chuckled as he caught you, allowing you to right yourself once on good footing and smiling genuinely at the adorable pout you wore. “Why must you use me so?” You asked in exasperation, disappointed that you’d gotten so excited, just to be tricked. You smiled shortly after though, congratulating him on his progress. Just a few days prior, he had only been able to hold a shaky illusion, or disguise objects as people. You felt a swell of pride at his growth, being able to materialize imagery in thin air was a huge and impressive step.

“Thank you my lady.” he bowed for dramatic effect. “Shall we find something to eat?” he straightened back up and knew her answer already from the excited grin on her face. “I’m famished.”

“Food sounds lovely.” You agreed. You placed an impressive illusionary trick on the book you’d been reading, erasing it from the naked eye before gently grabbing the man’s offered elbow. “You know you do not need to offer me an arm?” You prompted as you turned out of the large room.

“I know.” Loki confirmed. “Call it chivalry.” He added when You gave him a doubtful look. Although this was commonplace for you and everyone at the castle, it still turned heads when the secluded, less heroic boy paraded you around. You attributed this to the rags you wore in a palace of gold, though the real reason was their shock of the young prince having what they thought was a concubine.

As you headed towards the dining hall, there was boisterous laughter that echoed through the whole wing of the castle. Loki’s face twitched at a frown, and your heart fluttered nervously. The laugh was unmistakably that of Thor, the crown prince. You were not as taken by the blond as many maidens were, but perhaps that’s why both brothers were drawn to you. Still, being in the same room as the less familiar prince was enough to give you a torturous feeling of anxiety.

You and Loki entered swiftly, both silently hoping to be in and out without any notice. Of course, it was too hopeful of thinking. “Lady (Y/n)!” The energetic prince greeted with a killer smile that did little more than blind the peasant girl. “And Brother Loki, what a pleasant surprise. Seeking food?”

“Prince Thor, always a pleasure.” You responded cordially, squeezing Loki’s arm a bit tighter as your nerves stood on end. “Yes, luncheon has arrived after all.” You kept your words light and swift, just slow enough to be a natural response, but quick enough to get conversing over with.

“The chefs should be done any second now, why don’t you have a seat?” His companion and war brother, Frandal asked with a suggestive wink. You flushed, unable to respond.

Thankfully, you had Loki. “Lady (Y/n) and I were just grabbing a quick bite then going back to our studies.” He came to your rescue. You let out a breath you hadn’t realised you’d been holding in, grip relaxing on the prince’s arm.

Unfortunately, Frandal was more persistent than most men. “I’m sure a woman of such talent can break for an afternoon.”

“Unfortunately, I’m far too behind as is.” You were, for the first time, glad you’d missed the past few days. “It’s in my most sincere apologies Lord Frandal, but I simply cannot dawdle any longer.” The man frowned minutely, but nodded and the food came out, in perfect timing. Loki ordered that they bring two dishes to the library and left with you on one arm. You sighed, becoming very tired of men being such a bother in your life.

Loki noticed your distress. He wanted to ask, but knew better than to pry, especially after having learned from his mother of the circumstances of her living. Instead, he led them back to the library, where you waved a hand as if turning an invisible dial and your book came back into view. Loki smiled. “You will always be ahead of me, will you not?” He took pleasure in watching her face flush at the high praise and turn away in a form of defiance.

“I would say otherwise.” You mused, face burning. “You were birthed from Frigga.” And that would always place the man above you in your head. No one would ever surpass Frigga in any form of magic or sorcery. “Now, shall we catch me up on lessons?” They both knew that was somewhat of a ruse. You had taught yourself magic at a young age, and when you learn so young, you experiment. Experimentation naturally leads to discovery so you were several steps ahead of everyone at your level, so being gone did nothing but level the playing field, per say.

Loki opened his mouth to respond but was disrupted by the untimely arrival of a servant. The young man carried a dish of lamb and herbs along with a flower. “My prince,” The servant bowed in the presence of royalty, “The All Father requests you in the throne room, the dish and flower are for Lady (Y/n).” Loki pursed his lips, his eyes on the flower that had been brought. It was obviously a gift, but something about it gave him a feeling of dread. It was so familiar, though he couldn’t pin from where.

“Thank you,” Loki dismissed. He faced you, your eyes also locked onto the flower that laid on the silver tray next to the dish of food. “My apologies, my lady.” Loki bowed to his female companion, truly sorry for the interruption. Her attention snapped to him, flushing once more when nobility bowed to her. “I shall return as shortly as I can.”

“Take as much time as you need.” You responded, standing to dip into a near perfect curtsey. You both rose at the same time, and you returned to your seat, while the hesitant prince went to see his father. You ate with the mannerisms of a person of status, yet another thing you’d taught yourself before coming to the palace to learn. Once you’d finished the meal, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of guilt at having such lavish food when your own home and neighbors struggled, nearly fighting tooth and nail for a loaf of bread. Once you’d finished, also taking hesitant sips of the sweet, berry infused drink you’d been brought, your attention turned to the flower. It was so familiar, but just where you knew it from was lost on your mind. It was a beautiful specimen of flora. Pale blue that sunk into a mesmerising cobalt as the petal touched the ovary. Royal purple pistil and stamen glistened metallically as golden pollen reflected light at all angles. There was a faint, sweet and almost fruity aroma coming from the plant that drew you in. You brought the flower to your face gently, taking a deep, measured breath of the fantastic and almost intoxicating smell.

You sighed contentedly and took another deep breath, your insides churning pleasantly. Too pleasantly. It came to your mind in a rush and you dropped the flower, hands slapping over your nose and mouth as you stumbled out of your chair, your legs already turning to jello as your body heated and your core’s sensitivity increased. You knew now where you knew this flower from. It was from the section of flora to avoid in your book of spells and uses of universal flora and fauna. It was Coitus Aromus. You left the book, tray, flower, plate and silverware there on the table, needing to get to a secluded area immediately.

The Coitus Aromus was a sex-pollen flower. There were two versions, the Coitus and Coition. Coitus was geared specifically and explicitly towards females, forcing a mindless sex drive onto the affected woman. Coition was geared specifically towards males, though they were affected the same way by the Coition as females were by the Coitus. You ran through halls, turning down a new hall every time you saw a male in the hall you were headed down, eventually ducking into a room. It was a bedroom, lavish but relatively empty compared to the rooms you’d seen before, always filled ceiling to floor in personalized belongings. You assumed this room was unoccupied and locked the door, trapping yourself in the room.

What now? You knew that the effects only worsened until they ended exactly 24 hours from the time of pollen entering one’s system. It started slow, random thoughts of wanting to be taken by someone you like, before progressing to wanting anyone, then everyone, on every surface and in every position. Sex scared you, you were afraid of men after having a hulking man of a father, then an alcoholic brother and men pursuing you left and right at the castle. Now, you suspected someone of specifically targeting you. Someone had to have given the flower to the male servant to give to you, and since you were with only men and the flower affected only females, you felt like your suspicions were grounded. You were also afraid of becoming pregnant, having never been specifically fond of children and your own mother having died while birthing you.

You were so hot, your body ached to be touched, and you were humiliated to find that the first and only person to come to mind was Loki. But hell, if it wasn’t the most satisfying thing to imagine his pale, soft hands trailing over your needy body and his perfectly muscled body pinning you down, making love to you in the sweetest ways before allowing his dominant side to take over and slamming into you harder and faster. You whimpered at the thought, and you stripped off the outermost layer of your dress, hoping to find some relief from the heat inside of you. “Oh my gods.” You gasped, the cool air providing some relief, but the act of undressing only worsening your imagination and lust. “Blasted flower.” You cursed, collapsing into the bed, which was perfectly made and smelled of freshly washed linen. You inhaled the perfectly innocent scent, hoping to clear the pollen by taking in a new scent. This, of course, would be too easy. The only way to end this, was to have sex, or wait a full and agonizing 24 hours.

Time passed so slow as you suffered, and by the time dinner would soon be served, you’d stripped off yet another layer of clothing to cool down. You’d opted to try and sleep, though this was a futile attempt since all you could do was toss and turn atop the covers as your symptoms worsened. Things seemed the worst possible, but of course, your luck had run out hours ago and you heard the sound of the door being unlocked. You were moth terrified and immensely relieved when Loki was the person to enter the room.

“Prince Loki.” You gasped, hiding yourself beneath the covers, a wave of arousal rolling over you at the sight of the familiar and handsome man.

His eyes widened. “Lady (Y/n)! I’ve been looking for you all day, the flower..” he must’ve realized that you’d figured it out by now, and his gaze fell to the discarded clothing that littered the floor. He licked his lips and looked back to you. You were looking everywhere but him, face flushed and chest heaving with each heavy breath.

“You.. You should l-leave.” You panted out. “I’m-I’m not decent.” This much was clear. He knew the effects of the flower just as well as you, and the clothes on the floor indicated a different type of indecent that Loki found himself enjoying the thought of a little too much.

“My lady,” Loki took a few steps towards the woman, who tensed in her spot with every step. “Perhaps I could ask my mother for a cure.”

“Prince Loki, I’ve looked over the flower properties over and over, there is no cure.” You were on the verge of tears. “The only ways for it to end are to wait 24 hours, or…” You couldn’t even say it, and a quiet ‘oh’ fell from Loki’s mouth when in processed for him.

Loki thought for a while. You were too proper of a lady to take the quick way out, your reaction to the flower had shown that much and more. However, Loki knew he couldn’t leave you to suffer. “I’ll get you food and drink.” He vowed. “I’ll take care of you, this will be a long 24 hours.” You seemed to relax slightly at his understanding of the situation.

Just an hour later, Loki was across the room on a lavish couch. He’d explained that this was actually his room(you should’ve guessed from the amount of green and gold the room was decorated with) and that the call from his father had just been a ruse, confirming what you believed about this being intentional. You’d eaten dinner that Loki brought you and had several glasses of water at the ready. “I swear to every god in existence, when I get my hands on the bastard prick who did this.” You growled, flushing when Loki laughed.

“My, my. Lady (Y/n), I had no idea you could be so vulgar.” Loki almost instantly regretted the teasing tone he’d said the words with, realising all too late what it could do to her condition. He was relieved what all he got was a playful glare and a look of embarrassment.

“I know, it’s quite unlike me.” You admit. “But I’m willing to spend my days in the dungeon if it means getting back at the man who did this.” Loki nodded. He too was enraged by what had happened to you, and he would be sure that the culprit was plagued with misfortunes and nightmares for the rest of his sorry life.

But that could come later. “Need anything else?” He asked her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she shook her head.

As the night dragged on, it was clear she would get no sleep. Loki wanted to offer assistance, but that would mean admitting he liked her, and even then it wasn’t assured that she would like him back. He would risk making things awkward between them, or worse, taking advantage of her in a moment of weakness. Loki was dozing off when a noise caught his attention, in many ways. One: It was late, way past anyone’s sense of decent time. Two: The noise came from you. Three: It was lewd, and loud. The dark haired male fought with himself, telling himself that this was the pollen, he couldn’t do anything and he wouldn’t do anything.

Then, faint but ever so desperate. “Loki.” she whimpered. Loki’s eyes snapped open, acutely aware of his length hardening between his legs. He took deep breaths. “Loki, oh gods.” He realized after the third time of her saying his name, that she was calling for him to come to her. He stood, begging that she wouldn’t notice his problem in the darkness. “Loki.” You whimpered for a fourth time.

“I’m here.” Loki told her. “What do you need?” He asked. She looked up at him, an internal war waging in her mind. Her mouth opened, then shut it again.

“You.” Was what she finally said. Loki thought he was prepared to do anything for her, but he was stunned by her words, or rather, word. “I need you my Prince.” The absolute anguish on your face had him caving faster than he liked to admit. His hands itched to reach out to her, seeing it in the tenseness of her whole body and the way she looked at just his eyes, her arms moving every so often, that she wanted to touch him too.

“Lady (Y/n).” Loki said haltingly. “You… you’re not quite right at the moment.” He was afraid to offend her. He wanted her, he did, to the very center of his heart and soul. He wanted to pin her to the sheets and trace her every curve with his fingertips. He wanted her to scream his name.

“I know that.” You let out a shuddering breath. “Gods, it’s shameful how badly I want you.” She admit, her eyes watering. “How badly I want to be ravished by you, become only and truly yours. You’re so far out of my own reach that I would stoop to being a mere concubine, a toy for your pleasure just to pretend you love me as I love you.”

All air left him lungs and his heart pounded painfully hard. His resolve cracked, and like a hole in a damn, his walls crumbled. His hand found her jaw he rested his forehead to yours. “Say again?” He asked, knowing exactly how desperately hopeful he sounded.

“I love you.” You repeated with zero hesitation, the all too familiar feeling of satisfaction and burning heat simultaneously driving you mad and calming your blazing mind. Your fingers gripped the linens of Loki’s bed for dear life, the only thing keeping you from reaching for him and disgracing yourself any more than you already had. “Gods. So, so much.” You had never attempted to identify the wondrous feeling the prince had always left you with, but love was the only fitting word that came to mind.

There was a second between her words and Loki leaning forward, closing the small gap between their lips, his hands snaking into your hair as you moaned into his mouth. You were starving for touch, the touch of anyone. You were just lucky enough for it to be Loki’s tongue that delved deep into your mouth and pressed you to the bed ever so gently. Lucky enough to be mindful of how loudly you called his name, the two syllables falling from your lips like the dirtiest of sins and most desperate of prayers. He used his hands in your hair to his advantage, gripping tight as he disconnected from your lips and sucked along your jaw and the open expanse of skin your lack of clothing left. Whimpers left you freely, any attempt to hold them back futile as his silver tongue worked wonders over your body. You gasped and moaned, body pressing up to his and him pressing back down intimately.

“Such a beautiful maiden.” he commented, peppering love bites over the top of your breasts, “So desperate for my touch, so desperate to feel my heat on yours.” You whined, a yelp melting into a moan as his hands trailed over your body, undoing what little clothing there was left to deal with.

“Prince.” You begged. “Oh sweet Odinson, Loki.” You were putty beneath him, completely at his disposal and loving every second of time he gave you.

“Your knuckles are white.” the man pointed out flippantly. “Touch me.” he growled. You couldn’t have disobeyed him if you tried. Your hands weaved into his long locks and your moths connected again, tongues dancing sensually.

Loki swallowed your moans greedily, his own arousal heightening as a noise of pure need and sin slipped from your lips, the high pitched call of his name echoing as he bit down on your shoulder. He pushed up and sat back, you sitting up to follow him. “Floor, now. On your knees.” He commanded. You slipped off the bed, waiting patiently as he stood before you, hands slowly undoing his bottoms and slipping them off. Your face flushed when his generous length showed itself. His hips moved forward in a gentle order. You swallowed your nerves down. You were still terrified of sex, but your body objected.

Besides, this was Loki. You took his head into your mouth tenderly, hands reaching up to help guide the appendage into your mouth. Loki grunted as the heat of your mouth nearly scorched his sex. But by the gods if it wasn’t the hottest thing to watch you tremble on your knees, slowly taking his cock into your mouth. “Good girl,” The man praised, one hand going back into your hair while the other caressed your cheek lovingly. Your blown eyes looked up to him, a wave of heat rolling over you at his flushed cheeks and slightly agape mouth. You slowly bobbed your head, taking him deeper with every forward motion. You gagged almost all the way down, heart fluttering when he swore. You were afraid that you’d hurt him at first, but the accidental buck of his hips reassured you that the vulgar language was influenced by pleasure. You gagged when the rest of him was shoved into your throat. Loki swore again, starting to fuck your face, mind only half there. You tried your hardest to not move, allowing him to do as he pleased until a salty substance started to leak into your mouth. His thrusts became less rythmic and he abruptly pulled back, leaving you choking as air suddenly rushed to your lungs, no longer obstructed by the nobility’s cock shoved down your throat. You looked up at him, seeing a look of vague guilt. “On the bed.” He commanded. You crawled onto the bed, finding it hard to move with legs so weak from indirect stimulation.

There was a hum before long and slender fingers toyed with the outside of your vagina. You gasped, whimpering and biting on the sheets of the bed to keep from being too loud. “P-please.” You gasped when a finger accidentally slipped partially in. “Loki, Loki, Loki.” You panted his name, hips pressing back mindlessly. The prince had stopped, the hand with your juices now on it retracting. You were so warm, so wet, so ready to be taken without ever having been touched. This was arousing and concerning, because this meant any man could have easily taken advantage of you had Loki not found you first. “Please, my prince.” You begged, snapping Loki back from his rampaging thoughts. “I need you.” Loki swallowed.

“Lady (Y/n).” he had to be absolutely sure. “I’ll stop if you want me to, just say the word.” Loki was painfully hard, but if she wasn’t willing to go through with this, he would back off without question or complaint. “You know this is the flower.”

“I know, my prince.” You responded, voice strained. “And truth be told, I’m terrified to make love with anyone, let alone nobility.” This was far from comforting to Loki. “But I meant it when I said I love you, and I want to do this with you.” You rolled over, pressing up on your elbows to look at the man, who stared you directly in the eyes. “Not because of the flower, but because it’s you.” She clarified. Loki smiled, crawling up her body and taking her lips, pressing a finger into her dripping cunt. The noise she released was nothing less that intoxicating and Loki smirked at her as he pulled away.

“Do know I may not be the most.. Gentle.” Loki confessed. You opened your mouth, only a moan leaving when a second finger worked its way in with less ease.

“Knowing you, I expected nothing less.” You admit, hearing his sinister chuckle. You wer flipped back onto your stomach, ass raised into the air as he worked you open, preparing you to take him all while teasing the ever loving Hel out of you. You were a mess before, but now you were pleading, needing to be filled by him and you knew the exact moment he snapped, because it was right after you had. “For the love of Odin Loki!” You complained. “I want to be taken hard and rough, just dick me down already you coward!” The silence after allowed you to realise that you’d just called the god of mischief a coward, and his hand connecting with your ass resulted in a loud shout from you, your hair being grabbed roughly and your head being yanked back.

“I’m the coward?” He questioned, voice far too calm and a shiver ripped through you at the dangerous undertone, a promise that your words would be fulfilled to the fullest extent. You were entirely unprepared for the shift that occurred in the man, his entire length being thrust into you with one, quick and fluid motion that had you screaming out in pain, surprise, and pleasure. “You’ve never been touched by a man, and you call me the coward?” You whimpered, flinching away when his tongue traced your ear. “Such a naughty girl.” You wanted to apologise, but you would that you were too busy screaming out his name and every curse you knew as he pounded away at your virginity. “Begging all night for my cock, and even insulting me when you become impatient.” You called out especially loud when his hand connected with your ass again, the slap echoing satisfyingly. “Naughty girl indeed.”

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed, the feeling of pain and intense pleasure paired with the overwhelming sensation of him fucking you like the slut you were, you were in heaven. “Fuck.” You cried.

“Such vulgar language.” Loki tutted disapprovingly, slowing his pace to land slower but harder thrusts directing into that one spot that had you screaming. “Maybe you don’t deserve to be pleasured.”

“I’m sorry my prince.” You shouted. “Please, just don’t stop, I’ll do anything.” You swore, loving the feeling of his teeth sinking into your soft flesh, leaving yet another set of teeth impressions on your shoulders and neck.

“That’s a good girl.” Your cries became higher in frequency and more desperate, your walls starting to clench around him more. “Is my little princess close?” he asked. You nodded, unable to speak through the gaps and muddled nonsense of your hazy mind. Loki was close too, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and his dick twitching within her. “Me too, my princess.” The endearing term was more meaningful this time around, the possessive attachment making it seem more like a claim and promise than a nickname.

“Inside.” You stuttered out. “Please, I want you to fill me.” You begged. Pregnancy had nothing to do with it, you’d cursed yourself as a young woman to never have children, vowing to adopt instead if the occasion ever came. “Please, please. Fill me up with your cum, I want it leaking out.” All, again, true. And all a major turn on for the man, who growled possessively and pressed you further into the bed, marveling at the capacity your back had for curving into the most beautiful of arches.

“Of course.” Loki complied, grunting as his release closed in on him. You were coming with one brush of that spot deep within you, the way you cried out Loki’s name and your walls squeezing him so wonderfully having him right there behind you. He thrusted even after spilling his thick cream inside of you, painting your walls and fucking it deep within your body. “Shit, (Y/n).” He panted once he’d stopped moving, resting his chest to your back.

“I love you.” You hiccupped, the haze from that damned flower leaving you, but your feelings for him staying. “So much.” You were crying. You were afraid, afraid of what would happen now, though you were reassured when he slipped out of you carefully and turned you, hugging you to him and connecting your lips.

“Shh-h. Hush now love.” Loki’s heart ached for her. “We’ll talk in the morning, rest.” His smooth words lulled the woman into sleep. Loki laid down with her, realising that somewhere along the way of their odd but friendly dynamic, he too had fallen in love with the talented and beautiful Lady (Y/n) of Asgard.


	2. |MM||b.Barnes-t.Stark I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by NotYourBitch, ironically one I had started but not finished so thanks!

James Buchanan Barnes was so fucking gay. This wasn’t really a problem in the current day and age, where it was legal and actually very widely socially acceptable to be of the homosexual agenda (as long as they were in America, anyways). The first person on the team to know was Steve, his lifelong friend and the not-so-little-anymore punk who had known as a last confession when Bucky thought he was going to die, out at war before he knew Steve would be joining him but I digress. I say first, but really, Steve was the only person to know. The rest of the team teased him about his supposed flirting with Natasha, who always was teased for flirting with Bruce.

Ordinarily, being gay wouldn’t be a problem, and it wasn’t really. It was just that Tony was very touchy-feely, especially when drunk or after a big success on the behalf of the Avengers. It started off small, shoulder shoving, manly hugs, ranting about differences in the world. Then it became a normal thing for Stark to slap their asses, mainly (only) the guys. It wasn’t sexual, just a tap really; like the kind american football players are always teased for. But every single time, James was left wondering why he wished he could be spanked a bit harder, or better yet spank Tony for a change.

Of course, nobody else noticed the internal debate this action left the soldier with, because he was a soldier and damn near impossible to read. Still, Bucky was way too excited when one day, after a fairly significant win, Tony neglected his duty to smack everyone’s ass. So, like any sane person would, James did it for him. And with the development of Tony being able to have a suit come from a bracelet, this left his ass wide open.

Buck saved the best for last, making sure to really rear back for this moment. The smack and subsequent yelp made the whole team laugh, and when the billionaire whipped around with jaw dropped and face ever so slightly red, James couldn’t help but grin. After a moment of Tony just studying the proud soldier, he too started to laugh, and they all went back to the compound. While everyone was talking about how well the mission had gone, Bucky stared at his flesh hand, palm still stinging vaguely from the impact, but he couldn’t remember a time when he was more satisfied.

It became a sort of game, when one forgot, the other would go around and slap the team’s ass. Except now, Bucky made sure to always hit the man hard. And now, as in the present time and date, current, right now, the two were drunk, always a good start.

“Look, I’m just sayin’.” Tony held his hands up defensively, a neat whiskey in one hand. “I would totally top.”

Bucky, wanting to test that theory, smirked. “Prove it.” Tony looked off-put by the dare. “When we’re not drunk, tomorrow, prove it.”

And Tony, having spent too much time with Peter recently, simply swallowed. “Bet.”

{|A|}

What the fuck did he do. Bucky hadn’t seen Tony all day, and he could only hope he didn’t fuck things over with him. Fuck. He had to go and be attracted to the one straight man who wound never even consider someone like Bucky. He killed his parents for fucks sake, how could he have been so stupid?

It’d been bugging the man all day. Apparently, Tony Stark had actually woken up early, the left without telling anyone where he was going and driving himself, taking nobody with him. The first thing Steve had done was ask Friday what was up since nobody could find the man and he wasn’t picking up his phone, Friday was helpful in relaying what they already knew; Tony was out and would be back eventually.

Eventually happened at about 8 at night, when the garage opened as Bucky was cleaning between the plates of his arm, it was honestly embarrassing how excited he was to see the expensive Audi R8 pull in, not that he showed as much. Instead, he sneered. “Where the hell have you been?” He asked, aware that he sounded like an overprotective friend. “You’ve been gone all day, told no one where you were going and haven’t answered your phone all day.”

“Calm down, Manchurian Candidate.” Tony rolled his eyes, Bucky frowning at the nickname. “I was shopping.” Bucky wanted to snap this man’s neck.

“Did you visit every fucking store in New York?” Bucky asked, somewhere between shocked and irate.

“As a matter of fact.” Tony tutted sassily, popping open the trunk and reaching in, coming back with a couple of just plain white bags, too opaque to tell what the purchased items were and no store name in sight. “I spent the whole day at one store, and I blame you, Barnes.” Bucky was silent, wondering how the hell this could be his fault as Tony reached into a bag and dug around. Bucky swore his heart rate at least doubled when the playboy pulled out a wooden paddle, obviously meant for spanking, and smirked. “Still willing to bet?”

Bucky had to fight the erection threatening to form, especially as he stood there with a spanking paddle, wearing a perfectly pressed and immaculate suit. “You spent all day at a sex store because of a drunk bet we made?” He would never admit that he was kind of flattered that the man would go to such lengths for him. “You are unbelievable.”

“I know, I’m awesome.” Tony boosted his own ego as he put the paddle back into the bag. “Come on, we’ll go to my room.” Barnes was stunned, but excited as he followed the man all the way up to his room. They didn’t run into anybody in the bustling compound, but it was around the time when people were either preparing for bed or they were getting in that last bit of training for the day. Tony led them towards the bed, instantly having the advantage as Barnes was standing awkwardly next to the door as Tony laid out the toys, all seemingly novelty items used for all types of whipping and spanking. Eventually, Tony noticed the lack of a quietly looming figure and looked to where Bucky stood by the door, shuffling while his eyes stayed glued to the array of items, also noticing that there were dildos and butt plugs in the line-up. “I don’t bite Barnes.” Tony grinned, and almost instinctively, Barnes’ attention was moved towards the semi-sharp incisors. Still, he obeyed. The large man moved towards the bed, eyes scanning over the toys, but failing to notice that the man had kept one of the more heavy-duty paddles in his grasp, moving with practiced ease to the other side of the soldier, rearing the paddle back and connecting the bendable shape with the man’s ass. The slap resounded, and Bucky jumped, hand going to the area of impact while an unmistakable feeling of pleasure rushed over his body. Once the feeling had washed over every part of him, the feeling settled and stayed around his groin. Bucky wanted to turn around, but something about the click of Tony’s steps on his wooden floors had him standing firmly in place, eagerly awaiting whatever the man decided to do next.

There was a pause that was too long for the still man. “Do it again.” Bucky requested. Tony hummed thoughtfully, dragging the paddle across the man’s ass teasingly.

“That’s not how you ask for things Barnes.” Tony prompted, pushing with one hand in the space between Bucky’s shoulder blades, a sick sense of excitement lighting in him when the soldier bent over the bed with ease, showing off his bottom.

“Please, spank me again.” Barnes requested, sucking in a sharp breath and letting it out in satisfaction when the paddle connected again. He seemed to forget that the bet was who would be top, but he couldn’t care that he was losing even if he did remember. Tony gave off an air of nonchalance as he paced behind the soldier. “Thank you.” Bucky gritted out, feeling deep within him that Tony wanted his obedience.

“Your welcome.” Tony responded smugly, hands slipping around his waist easily, loving how the soldier tensed up, overthinking every little movement the former made. “Would you like another?” He asked, the whole situation feeling vaguely like a porno more so than a bet being carried out. Bucky nodded, gasping when instead of a spank, a hand rubbed over his clothed erection, groaning when Tony dug the heel of his hand gently into the hardening length. “Use your words.” Tony ordered.

“Yes.” Bucky ground out, not wanting to moan at the man’s touch.

“Yes what?” Tony reached around with his other hand and started to undo the man’s belt. Tony, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to have the soldier moaning beneath him. The first time Barnes spanked him fresh in his mind, as fresh in his mind as the intense pleasure the brought himself after the fact, coming to his name.

“Yes I want to be spanked again, please.” So easy to mold, Tony realized. This could be one of many things, though only two of them were likely. Having been brainwashed for several decades, he probably hadn’t had the free time to get off, or he wanted Tony specifically.

The genius licked his lips, only hoping that when Barnes pulled down his pants— leaving his plain grey briefs on, it meant the latter. Tony gave the submissive soldier what he wanted, smacking his ass again. The sound fueled the ever growing fire, a heat that boiled in his groin and begged to be taken care of.

Especially when a curse slipped from the man’s lips, his hips rocking backwards as he moaned.

That was when Tony really knew he was done for, and was glad he’d thought ahead of time to buy other toys as well. “Oooh, such a pretty sound.” Tony cooed teasingly, hand rubbing over the abused flesh soothingly, unable to stop his imagination from running wild. Though, he’d successfully proven his point and won the bet, so he pulled away hesitantly and acted as though he wasn’t dying to fuck the man into next week. “It would seem I won our bet then.” Tony started to walk off, halting at the desperate plea Barnes uttered.

“No!” Bucky nearly shouted. “Fuck the bet, please don’t leave me like this.” Tony never expected the sarcastic soldier to beg for anything, let alone anyone. Let alone him.

“Like what?” Tony wanted to see how far he could push the soldier before he pushed too far, if he could push that far.

There was a pause. “Needy.” Was the word Bucky settled on. “Damnit Stark, I need you.” Tony nearly walked back just then. But he waited. “What do you want me to say to get you back here?”

So submissive. Tony turned halfway and looked the rest of the way over his soldier to the soldier, who’s at some point kicked off his jeans and was left in the tight, fitted underwear Barnes wore. “I want you to tell me exactly what you want.” Tony smirked. Control, that was his big thing. He knew that by giving Barnes the option to say what he wanted, Tony had the absolute advantage in being able to dominate the man, despite a three inch height difference.

Bucky didn’t want to let go of the last little slip of pride he had by giving in, but he’d already given so much that if he left now, things would either be awkward or tense, and he just wanted— no, needed— to be touched. So with a thick swallow, he admit. “I want you, Tony.” The confession caused a raised eyebrow, and a flood of words. “I want you to do more than tease me because every damn time we do good on a mission, I’m more excited about being spanked that the actual win.” Now that was the kind of thing Tony was looking to hear.

Tony maintained his relaxed posture and neutral expression as he sauntered towards the soldier, who fidgeted excitedly the closer the man got to him until they were barely a foot away. “So you’re gay?” Was what Tony started with, smirking at how off-guard he caught the soldier. “Good, that makes this less awkward.”

Finally— finally, Tony pushed Barnes to sit on the bed, hands pulling at long brown hair as their lips connected with one man clearly at the lead from the very beginning. Tony pulled a tad bit harder on the man’s hair as he snaked his tongue over the lower lip of the taller man. Bucky’s mouth eagerly popped open, allowing his dominant’s tongue to caress every part of his mouth, dancing with his tongue along the way. Bucky’s hands gripped at Tony’s waist, eventually circling to the front where he started to undo the man’s belt. Tony took his hands away from the back of Bucky’s head and loosened his tie, slipping the fabric of his tailored-to-perfection suit jacket off and tossing it aside, his tie and belt following shortly.

Stark pulled away, rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows. “On the bed, ass in the air.” Bucky did as he said without question or complaint. Tony picked out a more heavy duty paddle, knowing from a very long conversation he’d had with the shop keep that when spanking you had to work your way up slowly, and Tony had already started off quite rough with a forceful whip of a medium paddle. “Boxers off.” Bucky obeyed, showing off the pale though slightly red flesh of his ass for Tony to see, grope and spank. Stark had to admit he was surprised by how clean shaven he was down below, though he also had to admit he was hard as all hell by the tight hole he was presented with and plump ass what was so much nicer without clothes on. Tony reached into his bedside table, watching the soldier carefully, spanking him when he moved to try and see what the man was reaching for. “Don’t move.” Tony ordered, placing the paddle down to caress the bare skin he’d just hit. Tony retrieved the bottle of lube he’d been reaching for and placed it on the bed next to the paddle.

“Tony.” Bucky moaned when the paddle connected with his ass slightly harder, his whole body rocking for a second and his freed member twitching at the sensation what was followed by Tony’s hand caressing it, and the new feeling of his soft lips kissing the stinging areas on both cheeks. “Fuck.” he breathed as a second, slightly lighter hit slapped against his skin. He didn’t know what was so arousing about the feeling, but Bucky couldn’t have been happier about the discovery, because he didn’t think he’d ever been so high on a sex drive in his life. Lost in the pleasure, he failed to notice Tony lubing up a couple fingers until the warm but slick digits were tracing around his hole. He tensed, trying to relax as one finger slowly inched its way in without much problem The finger was relatively skinny, although long.

“Relax.” Tony purred, allowing the man to decide when he’d start moving on the single digit. Once Barnes started to grind his hips back, leaned over the man, slowly pumping the finger in and out of his ass as he peppered kisses over his upper back, lower neck and shoulders. “I’ll try to take this slow so I don’t hurt you, but it might take a while. Understand?” Tony whispered, shockingly patient as Bucky nodded. Yet again, the paddle connected with his ass and he groaned blissfully. “Your words, Barnes.”

“I understand.” the man panted, painfully close to what he was sure would be just the first of many orgasms in the night. After some thrusting of his finger, paired with a bit of twisting and bending to stretch the more submissive of the two, a second pre-lubed digit started to wiggle it’s way in. Purely by accident, as Tony crooked his fingers to try and get the second all the way in, he pressed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves that had Barnes jolting with a yelp. “Fucking—shit— oh my god, Tony!” he practically shouted, legs quivering as strings of semen squirted from his dick, the appendage going slack for just a second before it started to harden again as Bucky rocked on the two digits already deep in his ass. “Please— please, please do that again.” The soldier begged. Tony chuckled, making very slight scissoring motions to stretch the hole wider for a third and eventually, fourth finger.

“Gonna be honest with you James.” Bucky didn’t know he needed to hear his name from Tony’s mouth until he heard it then, in his post-orgasmic haze. “I’m not sure what that was, Barnes jolted again when the fingers pressed against a spot that provided a very similar sensation of pleasure, though not nearly as intense as when Barnes was right on the edge of coming. “Though I’m sure I can find it again.” The smug tone was unmistakable in his voice, not that Barnes cared all that much in the state he was in. As Tony started in insert a fourth finger, Barnes groaned long and low, the top of his body sinking into the sheets and biting down on the sheets of his bed. Moaning at a higher pitch when a heavy duty paddle, the next upgrade after the first two, connected with his cheek once, twice, thrice. Five times in a row, hi was spanked, the pain registering as sick and sinful pleasure in his brain as he panted.

“Thank you Anthony.” Bucky gasped, the four fingers moving within him comfortably and providing intense pleasure as with every thrust, the long appendages brushed over that magical spot inside of him. There were also tears in his eyes, Tony hadn’t spanked him hat many times in a row before, and Bucky wished he’s done it more. Tony had also enforced the fact of manners being used. His own guilty pleasure, if you will.

Tony himself was painfully erect, having not touched himself at all during the process but edging just off of James’s moans and begging. He loved how submissive and desperate the man became the longer he took to pleasure him, and how he shook with excitement after every spank no matter how hard or soft he whipped the paddle against his bright red flesh that was probably becoming a but numb after hard spanks followed by massages and long periods of no contact at all. Tony pulled his fingers back, feeling that Barnes had been stretched enough. Bucky whined at the loss, earning a harsh slap with no soothing rubs afterwards, a punishment.

“How impatient.” Tony tsked, slapping the man again at about half force with the most painful paddle he’s purchased, the wooden one he’d showed the soldier first. He used his free hand to reach for a condom, tearing open the little square and rolling the pre-lubed latex over his proud and aching length. “I spent all that time pleasuring you ad the second I stop, you complain.” Tony used a quick and simple flick of the wrist to add another harsh red mark to Barnes’ backside.

“I’m sorry.” The man cried. “Please put them back.” Tony chuckled darkly, grabbing the taller’s hips and shifting them so that the head of his dick rubbed over the man’s hole. He inhaled sharply as Bucky groaned, head rolling in a circle before hanging down.

“How about I give you something better.” The playboy growled, nipping at the also-abused flesh of his neck, back and shoulders as he slowly pressed into the man’s ass. Bucky tensed on instinct before forcing himself to relax. It didn’t hurt, not nearly as bad as the spanking, but Tony saying that his cock was ‘something better’ wasn’t just his ego. Barnes was drooling, whimpering when the head brushed just barely past that special spot in him. Fingers were rigid, less of a solid shape and sometimes, more awkward. A dick, at least Tony’s, was thick. One hard and solid length that glided as easily in and out as it did pleasure the two men.

Tony started slow for both of them, this being his first time with a man and being Bucky’s first time ever, they wanted to make sure this was done right. “Fuck.” Barnes panted, his own sex twitching and pulsing, pre cum leaking down the shaft as it begged to be touched. The bottom reached for his aching cock, only earning a hard wooden paddle against both cheeks and a hard thrust right into his prostate. Barnes cried out, his hands going firmly back to the bed linens to stabilize him as his legs trembled from the pleasure. “I’m sorry.” Bucky whimpered, the flesh being soothed by a gentle massage.

“No touching.” Tony told him what the spank already had, and thrusted faster, loving the loud moan it dragged from the man’s throat. “I’m pleasuring you tonight.” Bucky muttered a slurred confirmation, the few unintelligible broken by moans. Tony was getting close, and by the throbbing of Barnes’s walls around his cock, the latter was as well so Tony picked up his pace, using one of the lighter paddles to slap his ass repeatedly, before massaging and groping the bright red skin in his hands. Tony growled. “Fuck Barnes, we need to make bets more often.” Tony was so close, all it took was one slap of the former assassin’s ass and Bucky was calling out Tony’s name; paired with strings of curses. Bucky came, Tony spilling into the condom he wore shortly after with several loud swears and continuous muttering of ‘James’ like it was a prayer. Tony rode out his high, thrusting into Bucky for just a few seconds after before he rested, panting over the man who had collapsed onto the bed. Tony gathered the last of his strength and pulled out of Bucky, peeling off the condom and tying it, tossing it carelessly into the bin beside his bedside table.

Bucky rolled over and cringed. “Fuck, that’s gonna hurt in the morning.” he complained. Tony chuckled and leaned down, kissing him sweetly on the lips, which turned into a casual make out session before Tony pulled back.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m tired.” Bucky grit his teeth past the pain and scooted up on the bed, maneuvering his way under the cool covers, hugging Tony close when the man slipped on some boxers, tossing Barnes a pair and sliding into the bed next to him. Bucky struggled to put on the underwear but once he did, it took mere minutes for him to fall unconscious while hugging a very smug and sleepy billionaire close.


	3. |MF||King T'Challa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably started this one with some kind of kink in mind, but I finished it in a sentimental mood. Sue me.

There was little that a girl from a farm looked forward to, which is exactly why you decided that the life of a farm girl wasn’t for you. You signed onto King T’Chaka’s army young and was happy to be beaten and battered until you got everything down perfectly. Spears were fun and all, but you found that a well made bow was a more effective weapon, especially when scouting, hunting, or assassinating.

The king had noticed your potential early when he watched you go down over, and over, and over, and over again in training but got up every time until your opponent tired themselves out and it came to a draw, or your win. With that stamina, he considered you to be a Black Panther. But no, his son took that title while you were content as an above average soldier. You did train with the young prince though, and found great pleasure in doing so, especially when he had the suit on.

Today, however, you both wore a different type of suit. “I really don’t like this.” You vocalized your displeasure. It was late and you wanted to sleep, not be watching over the prince as he attempted to extract information under cover. “Why can’t I do the information gathering?”

“Just watch my back.” T’Challa commanded, listening to you huff with similar irritation. “And I’m gathering information because you get too close to the targets.” You smirked, knowing full well what your leader meant. Your eyes locked onto a man who kept looking over at you, then at T’Challa, where his eyes lingered for a bit before returning to you. Or rather, your curves.

“Suspicious man at your four.” You informed. “Five-ten, one-seventy or so.” You continued, taking a glance at the man again, he was watching you. You gave him a smooth smile, dark lips painted a suiting red color. He smirked at you then turned to chat with the man next to him. That man was watching T’Challa as well. “Blonde man next to him is armed, and also of interest.”

“Has he noticed you?” T’Challa asked from his place at the bar. You started to walk towards the king.

“Not in the way you’re worried about.” You responded with a hint of a silky undertone. “They’re far more interested in my form than me.”

“You draw too much attention.” T’Challa spoke, and you slid your hands over his shoulders, chuckling when he jumped at the contact.

“Which is why I should gather the info.” You whispered, then started your ploy. “Hey,” You purred, slipping onto the barstool next to him. “You’re that king, aren’t you?” You slurred your words slightly to appear tipsy. “You’re so much nicer than on TV.” You leaned in towards him.

T’Challa sneered at you discreetly. “I am not interested in a drunk woman.” He attempted to follow your ploy, though he was confused how this would work to draw the men towards him willingly. This was sure to blow their cover.

“Shame.” You pouted. “You must get plenty of girls.” Your hand painted a lazy picture on his arm, he looked at you in confusion. “I like to let the men come to me.” You said suggestively. T’Challa was annoyed by your ploy, though he understood what you meant. You meant to draw the men over in jealousy.

“I am not interested.” T’Challa repeated. You huffed and stood, sauntering away and like magic, both men came up to you.

“Not a fan of rejection, doll?” One asked, hands finding their way to your ass and waist. He looked you up and down hungrily. “That king doesn’t know what he’s missing.” You giggled ‘drunkenly’

“Do you know what your getting?” You asked playfully, letting out a sigh when the second man squeezed you tighter. “Shall we?” You slithered a hand up to his tie and grabbed. He smirked and gave the man at your backside a look. Perfect. Now, the two men would be separated, easier to take down. 

You stumbled your way along with the man, the blonde one, as he led you towards a back exit. You gave a dumb look around. “Are we leaving?” You asked dumbly.

“My friend has the keys.” He made up. You knew he had the keys because he had been holding them in the building. “I just wanted you alone.” He pressed against you, pressing you up on the wall and taking your lips with his. You played along for the time being, reaching around as if to undo your bra and instead grabbing the knife you’d hidden.

“Be careful what you wish for hotshot.” You teased, still in character before you stabbed his dominant arm and kicked his groin. You quickly undid his long tie and used his moment of weakness to tie his hands behind his back, only having to kick him a second time in his jewels to keep him still. He cursed in pain and at you, excessively at you. “Hush up.” You rolled your eyes. “I warned you several times, albeit slyly.” You kept watch over him until the coms spoke to you.

“Go easy on him (Y/n).” T’Challa’s voice reached you. “It was easy for them to fall for your curves, your personality, not so much.”

“Listen here your majesty.” You said sassily. “It’s my personality that got me this far, not my curves, alright?”

“Fair enough.” He submit to your reason. “I’m coming around the building.” You were illuminated by his car’s headlights. The man you’d bound looked up at you dubiously.

“Are you allowed to talk to the king that way?” He asked You glared at him and he went silent as Okoye and T’Challa exited the car. Okoye knocked him out wordlessly and with your help, hoisted the man into the back of the car.

“You should head back to Wakanda.” You cleared your throat. “I’ll be heading back next month when my recon out here is complete.” You turned away, confident facade falling away. You were delirious to ever think that being a good soldier was good enough for the King of Wakanda to want you. Still, you could only hope that at the end of one of the missions, he would serve up a different reward other than his most sincere thanks.

T’Challa nodded, making an X with his arms over his chest. “Wakanda Forever.” He saluted. You copied his X and beat your chest twice in time with the tall King. You would take what you could get. You joined the army to be a soldier, not a queen. You turned away and used one of the beads around your bracelet to call your car to you, getting in a driving off. T’Challa was left in the alley with Okoye, who nudged him with her spear.

“Will you not take your chance now, my king?” T’Challa pursed his lips at the woman. She was far too observant to miss the way his gaze lingered on her as she walked away. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t push the responsibilities of a kingdom on her.

“I will not force such responsibility onto her.” T’Challa steeled. Okoye huffed.

“If she cannot handle the throne.” Okoye started, hesitant to give such high praise to a woman that hadn’t been in Wakanda for more than a month in over a year. “No one can.”

You, meanwhile, were cleaning off your makeup and preparing to relax for the evening. The hotel you’d been staying in was simple and you had a wonderful california king bed. You didn’t need much, just a warm place was enough for you. You stripped from your dress in the bathroom and started the shower, stepping in. You sighed. “Alexa,” You called. “Play my Sing playlist.” There was just a second of silence before the first song started and you harmonised to the familiar song.

There was something so calming about singing along to a familiar tune under the stream of a nice, warm shower. You sang a little louder. Four songs passed before you exited the shower and dried off, dressing for bed. Irritatingly, you’d just sat down on the bed and moved the comforter over your legs when a knock came at your door. You groaned internally and stood to answer the door.

You were entirely unprepared for the King to be at the other side. Caught off-guard and flustered, You bowed. “Stand, (Y/n).” You swallowed, too aware that you were in pajamas before your king. “May I come in?” He asked. You nodded, lips unable to move. You stepped aside to allow him entry before closing the door behind him.

“What can I do for you, your majesty?” You asked as he took off the suit jacket her wore and laid it neatly over the back of one of the stiff chairs in the room.

“I’m afraid I have something I must confess.” He said, back still turned to you as he made himself comfortable, undoing his tie and the top two buttons of his dress shirt. You swallowed when he turned to face you, his dark eyes almost too intense to look at for too long. “I’ve had a certain… infatuation with you for quite some time.” He said, approaching you with level movements. Your heart beat out of your chest. “And I’d like to explore those feelings further.” He breathed over you, hands reaching out and grabbing gently onto your own.

You swallowed, was this really happening? The man you’d been dreaming for too long was here, confessing to you. But… could you really be queen? Would the two of you even make it that far? Did you want to be queen? Was this just a one night stand for him? “My king, I…” You gripped his hands tighter. “I’m not sure this is the best idea.” You shook your head.

“Maybe so.” he admit. “But all I am asking for is a chance to explore these feelings that fail to evade me, even when you’re covering in mud or dirt, or with a black eye and busted lip.” T’Challa brought a hand up to brush a thumb over the small scar that created a bump on your bottom lip. “You’re beautiful with and without any need for seeing.” 

What a change. Just two hours prior you were playing minx to nab a target together, now, your tongue refused to form words. Your mind was simply too muddled. There was a moment of prolonged silence before you pressed up on your toes and your previously downcast eyes flitted up to his own deep chocolate ones hopefully. “May I?” You asked quietly, afraid to break the moment he’d so carefully created in an atmosphere of hesitance and long felt emotions that finally spilled over when he uttered a simple “Yes”.

Your lips fit together, your noses brushing gently when you pressed fractionally closer to him and tilted your head to the right. His hands cupped your jaw sweetly and your (skin tone) hands snaked up into his short hair and massaged his scalp as you kissed him passionately. He pulled back gently and gave a hum of satisfaction. There were no words shared as he slowly walked the two of you further into the hotel room and eventually, onto the bed. The implication was there in the way he pressed you into the bed, and the way your legs kept him close by wrapping around his waist; yet the question still needed to be asked. “Can I love you?” He asked, warm lips feathering a path from your own swollen ones down your neck and to your shoulder.

“Please.” You sighed. “Please, love me.” You accepted him in the way he was so gentle with your body, worshiping your every curve that he had previously jested with you about. Your hands trailed down from the back of his head and neck to his shirt, beginning to undo the remaining buttons and slowly pull the fabric away from his body. He helped slip your own shirt over your head, lips locking again as he reached around you and hugged you close, fingers brushing over the dip where your spine was. You hugged him tight, the contact of your skin enforcing thoughts of what was to come and sending a jolt of excitement straight down to your nether regions.

Your hands started to work at his belt while he slowly yet firmly pressed his hims down into yours. A whine slipped from your throat as his member pressed onto you through your pants and undergarments as you finished off the clasp of his belt and slipped it from the loops of his pants. His detached from your lips, focusing renewed attention to your neck and shoulders. Fingers blazed a hot trail down your navel to your pants which were swiftly disposed of after kicking off his own trousers. Your toes curled and a groan bubbled in your throat from his ministrations at your neck.

“You’re perfect.” He breathed at your collar bones, hand shooting up to grope at the soft flesh of your breasts. Your yelp of surprise melted away into a plea at the feeling. He dipped down, mouth exploring one breast, his right hand paying the other attention while his left hand led itself to your wet cunt and carefully moved your panties aside. “Your beautiful in every way, and so kind.” he praised. “The people would love you just as much as I do.” Your heart thudded at the mention of Wakanda. You, the queen. A thought for another time when your mind wasn’t so focused on one of his long fingers slithering into your vagina.

Another whine escaped you while you clenched around the intrusion. You forced all your muscles to relax for the man that started to slowly move the finger in and out, pressing around the inside of you while stretching you out. There was a slight sting when he very slowly introduced a second finger to your insides, the slick you naturally produced providing ample amounts of lube that made everything easier. “T’Challa.” You breathed, head rolling aside when his lips moved back up to your neck. “T’Challa.” you called once more.

“Yes, (Y/n)?” He asked. His voice was so much more sultry this way, when he was looking at you like the sunrise in Wakanda.

“More, please.” You requested, a low moan rising in pitch when his fingers scissored enough room for a third finger to slip in painlessly. “God yes.” You groaned. He thrusted the digits evenly, lips still locked to your neck. There was a small pang in your heart, you wanted to pleasure him too. You pressed his chest gently and the dark skinned man looked at you curiously. “Let me pleasure you.” You pleaded.

Who was he to deny you such a simple request? You switched positions and pulled his hardened cock from it’s confines in his boxers. You licked the shaft experimentally, enjoying the twitch it gave while T’Challa hissed. You continued this way, peppering kisses up from the base before lips spread over the tip and you hollowed out your cheeks. T’Challa gave low moans, hand threading into your (length) hair as he gave slow, shallow thrusts that gradually started to speed up. Your hand reached down to swirl around your clit for just a second before you began to finger yourself.

T’Challa noticed shortly after and pulled you up to a kiss. “I’m treating you tonight.” He stated. “There’s no need to pleasure yourself.” You nodded, allowing him to bend you over the bed to align with your entrance. The man dipped two fingers into your cunt and used the accumulated wetness to lubricate his member, pumping it a few times before pressing his hips forward to rub the tip along your slit. Your hands gripped at the bed linens tightly, a whimper echoing from your vocal chords. “I’ll be gentle.” He assured sweetly, kissing right between your shoulder blades then all over your back, shoulders and neck as he slowly pushed in. There was a slight sting from the extra stretch but you still moaned. He gave a groan as he bottomed out and encouraged you to relax while thrusting slowly.

That set the pace until you’d acclimated to his size and encouraged him to move faster with a backwards press of your hips. His hands rested at either side of you, hips snapping forwards in slow, powerful thrusts that had you moaning increasingly louder as he sped up. “T’Challa.” You moaned. “Fuck.” you panted. The tight knot started to coil up tighter in your abdomen. You tensed around him and he groaned.

“Close?” he asked softly. You nodded rapidly, crying out loudly when he sped up suddenly. “Good.” he cooed. You moaned brokenly with each thrust. “You’re so pretty, I.” He grunted as your walls began to flutter around him. “I shouldn’t be surprised you made such pretty noises. You blushed.

“Sh-shu up.” You tried to fight back, though the retort was weak with you so close to your orgasm. “Holy, Fuck T’Challa!” You cried as your walls clenched down on him, your body spasming with your orgasm. T’Challa grunted, riding you through your orgasm before pulling out and pumping until he came on your backside.

“Shit, (Y/n).” He panted, eyes squeezing shut as his seed squirted out onto you, his dick softening gradually while he pushed the last of the cum out of him. He stood, mostly naked behind you while your body twitched from slight over stimulation. He rolled you over and pressed a long kiss to your lips.

“I love you, T’Challa.” You breathed. “It may be too soon to say that, but I need you to know I love you.” T’Challa’s heart beat painfully.

“Rest, my queen.” he breathed, afraid to say it too soon, even if she already said it. “Rest.” He breathed, helping her get comfortable in the bed with him. “My Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book entirely about sex, don't like? Don't read.


End file.
